Emma sa'lath (My one love)
by emmy20211
Summary: A short one-shot about Myra Mahariel and her struggle with the tainted Tamlen and her love for Zevran.


I was kinda bored of my current stories and needed a short break from them... but didn't want to fall into that trap of writing a whole new chaptered story and stuff... cause I do that too often. So, instead... I made a short one-shot about my Dalish Elf, Myra. She does speak in the Elvish tongue every now and again, and the translations for each thing she says is down the bottom :)

I enjoyed writing this, even if it's short, and I hope you all enjoy reading it :)

So... yeah. Enjoy it! :D And please review ;)

* * *

**Emma sa'lath (My one love)**

How did they find us? Were we being too careless? Did we leave a trail behind us? I was not sure, but I believed that we did not leave a trail behind us. We are not stupid enough to do something like that. But that did not change the fact that we were surrounded by darkspawn. Shrieks, to be precise. I drew my daggers and charged at the shriek closest to me, rapidly taking it out. The other darkspawn were dropping like flies against my companions, but one standing at the edge of camp caught my attention. With my weapons still drawn, I edged my way towards this shriek. As I drew closer, its posture and face grew increasingly familiar, until I finally realised who it was.

"Tamlen?" I breathed in shock, drawing closer to him, "Is that really you?" The distorted face of my best friend, my love, appeared before me. It was him… but… it wasn't him. "Tamlen?"

He opened his mouth, no sound coming out until; finally, his voice broke through. I recognized it instantly – even if it was cracked and hoarse. "My…ra, emma sa'lath," he said slowly, his sunken eyes intently staring at me. "Ru…un…"

"No! Tamlen! I'm not leaving you again! Please… please… there has to be something I can do! I have to help you!" Tears started to work their way down my cheeks as I edged towards him. I had lost him once to that accursed Elven mirror and I refused to lose him again.

"NO!" he screeched, his high-pitched voice echoing through my head. "Ma emma harel! You… can…not… save… me! Emma lath… Please! Please… kill me!"

I stared at him in disbelief. It pained him to speak – I could see it in his eyes. He was desperately fighting against whatever was controlling him. "Ar'din nuvenin na'din…" I murmured, watching the desperation in his eyes.

"Please…" he pleaded with me.

I sunk to me knees, pain flowing into my heart. I could not kill him… not Tamlen. I loved him since we were children… we were destined for each other since we were born. I would do whatever he asked me… except this… not this.

"Myra!" I barely heard Zevran's distant voice in my ringing ears. I looked up just in time to see the last traces of Tamlen disappear right in front of my eyes. His expression changed and he vacantly stared at me. I could not move, not even as his black arm reached towards me. I was going to die… at the hands of the one I had once loved with my entire heart.

I screamed as his cold hand wrapped around my throat. My breath disappeared quickly and my eyes started to cloud over. The last thing I saw was Zevran thrusting his daggers into Tamlen's distorted head.

oOo

I woke with a start as I heard Barkspawn bark. Something must have spooked him. It took several minutes for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I was in my tent, wrapped in my bedroll. I slowly sat up, my sharp ears picking up the murmurs coming from outside.

I picked up Alistair's voice first, frustration evident in his tone. "We have to wait until she's awake before we move again."

"She would not want that," replied another person. It was Zevran, I recognized. "She would understand why we need to keep moving, no?"

"Zevran is right." It was Leliana who spoke this time.

I heard Alistair sigh. "She needs to regain strength. Each time we move her, it saps her strength."

"She is strong," said Zevran. "I believe that Myra will be perfectly fine. I hope you are not questioning her strength?"

"No… I… but…"

I saved Alistair from his stammered reply by emerging from the tent, drawing all my companions' eyes towards me. Leliana and Alistair both jumped to their feet, their eyes watching me with concern and horror.

"I am fine," I said, feeling far more confident than I felt. "We cannot stay in one spot for long, not after those shrieks found us. Let us move on in the morning."

Alistair frowned and reluctantly nodded, slowly sitting down beside the fire once again.

"How long was I-"

"Three days," interrupted Leliana. "You had us quite worried."

"I am… fine now." I frowned and started walking towards the tree line nearby. "I need some time to myself. Please just leave me alone for a while."

I didn't wait to hear or see their responses. I briskly walked into the trees and sunk to the ground as soon as I was out of view. Tears started to work their way down my cheeks once again and I tried to repress the sobs that started to come out of my mouth. I could not believe what had happened… Tamlen… my dear Tamlen…

I heard a whimper beside me and looked up as Barkspawn buried his head under my arm. "Ma serannas," I said softly, bringing him into my arms.

"I… do not know the Elvish term for 'I'm sorry for your loss' but… I am," said an accented voice as Zevran sat beside me. "It's hard to lose a loved one, no?"

I nodded slowly. "All those that love me die… Mamae… Tamlen… Merrill is probably long gone too…"

"Don't think like that," replied Zevran softly, pulling me towards him. "Not all that love you are dead… You will always have love around you."

I looked up at him, a small smile appearing on my lips as I saw the seriousness in his eyes. "I never thought you'd believe in love."

"I never used to… until I met you. You loved him, no? I wish that he survived for you…"

I gently placed my hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes. "Ma serannas, emma lath," I murmured. "I loved him, yes. But he is not the only man I have ever loved. I love you. Ma'arlath."

Zevran placed his hand over mine. "And I, you."

I smiled again as our lips met. I lost my love, Tamlen. But in this new world, the wide world without the Dalish, I had met the one I was truly destined to be with. I had met my vhenan'ara. "ma emma lath," I murmured as we broke apart.

"And you are mine," replied Zevran before he closed the gap between us once again.

I would always love Tamlen. There would always be a spot in my heart solely occupied by him. But, I loved Zevran as well. And my heart was now his.

* * *

**Emma sa'lath** (_EHM-mah sah-lath_): my one love

**Ar'din nuvenin na'din.** (_ahr-DEEN noo-VHEY-nihn nah-deen_): I don't want to kill you.

**Ma emma harel.** (_mah EHM-mah hah-REHL_): You should fear me.

**Emma lath** (_EHM-mah lath_): my love

**Ma serannas** (_ma SEHR-ahn-ahs_): Thank you.

**Mamae** (_mah-MAY_): Mother.

**Ma'arlath** (_MAR-lath_): I love you

**Vhenan'ara** (_VEY-nahn-AHR-ah_): heart's desire


End file.
